fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hirudo
Hirudo(ヒルド Hirudo) the gate of The Disgraced Leech (恥ヒル Haji Hiru) is a Red Key Celestial Spirit owned by dark mage Lola Hammersmark. Appearance Personality Relationships History At some point in history, Hirudo was banished form the by the . This resulted in his silver key turning red and Hirudo remains to this day unable to return to his home dimension, but rather resides in a different one described as a wasteland - alongside the other Red Key Spirits. The reason for his exile is due to a failed attempt to absorb the Spirit King and obtain his power. Synopsis Magic and Abilities FireLeech.png|Aren FireLeechSpell.jpg|Aren's Fire Magic. EarthLeech.png|Gwythyr. EarthLeechSpell.png|Gwythyr's Earth Magic.]] LeechTitan.png|Kirrelin. CloneMagic.png|Hirudo's . BowLeech.png|Hirudo's Weapon Magic. .]] Absorption Magic (吸収魔法 Kyūshū Mahō): Hirudo possesses the gruesome ability of Absorption Magic, where he is able to literally ingest another being whole and absorb their magic and abilities. Extensive use of this magic has resulted in Hirudo's current grotesque form. He also possesses the ability to almost regurgitate monstrous forms from the surface of his body, these are apparently the warped appearances of those who he has absorbed. He is able to freely use any of the magic he has consumed in the past, allowing him to act as a versatile opponent in battle. He has also revealed that the taboo of his magic is absorbing his master Lola, in order to achieve a 'form of ultimate power'. However, the two were incompatible to maintain a binary existence and resulted in Lola's forced expulsion. It appears that any individual he produces from his body can use any of the abilities that he has absorbed. *'Kirrellin' (キレリン Kirerin): Kerrellin appears as a monstrous and oversized left hand which has an eye embedded in the palm with two golden irises. **' ' (巨人, ジヤイアント, Jiyaianto): *'Aren' (アーレン Āren): A absorbed by Hirudo in the past. He is a colossal being who's appearance has been mutated by Hirudo's body such as his skull now possessing grey rides extending to his back. He now has a skull-like lower jaw ad he has long, flame-like tattoos on his face. HE has a long ponytail and has large, trunk like legs covered in large protrusions - as are his arms and back. He also possesses a long, bony club-like tail. Each of his legs possesses three toes which cover both the front and back. **'Fire Magic' (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): *'Gwythyr' (グウィーザ Guīza): A gargantuan creature with bulbous features, long hair and long thorn like ornaments flowing around her white, robed body. She can manipulate rocks and the earth. Her long black hair and gruesome visage intertwine with a kind of wrapping on the front of her face. Her skin is deformed and sagging, her ribcage being exposed and her eyes appear to be melting out of their sockets. **'Earth Magic' (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): *'Unknown': An unknown individual absorbed by Hirudo possesses the ability to use Clone Magic. **' ' (分身魔法 Bunshin Mahō): *'Unknown': An unknown individual absorbed by Hirudo possesses the ability to use Weapon Magic. **'Weapon Magic' (武器の魔法 Buki no Mahō): Unique Physiology: Immortality: As a celestial spirit Hirudo cannot die, unless he is forced to remain in the Human World for elongated periods of time. However, as a Red Key Spirit he has the capability to remain in the human world for long periods of time without returning to his own dimension. Trivia *His constellation is based on former constellation; , the harvest keeper, this is the reason for her being a red key Celestial Spirit. Category:FB